J u s t C l o s e Y o u r E y e s
by Nitany
Summary: The 4th shinobi war has just started, and the United forces are more ready than ever.. But surprises are at every corner, How are the Akatsuki alive? and are they enemy or foe? Konoha's pink medic has gone missing and Akatsuki have gone cold aswell. Do the Akatsuki have Sakura? or is she dead? How will Sakura feel when shes marked dead by the United Forces? Multi/AkaSaku/


_**-Saving Gaara Arc**_

_**[to Sasori] "**__I'll get you! Even if you blow off my arms and legs, if you take in your poison and it paralyzes me, I'll get you, I swear it! No matter how much you resist, no matter what you do! I'll beat you half to death, and make you talk about Orochimaru!"_

_**-Sakura Haruno **_

* * *

**Sakura Haruno POV **

**Medical Unit **

I was almost drained, pulling my chakra through my system to charge and flow from my palms into the injury of the Kumogakure shinobi. It wasn't to serious, but I was putting my last chakra into the slash among his belly. The blood had slowly stopped leaking from the wound as I took a exhausted sigh, smearing ointment among two of my fingers as I rubbed it among the cut on his exposed chest.

''Sir? Can you sit up please, just a bit so you don't open the wound..'' asked the pinkette as the Shinobi rose up, his hands pressed against the examination table to keep his body up in the sort of angle so he wasn't 'to-straightened' as Sakura began to wrap bandages around his stomach, covering the cut in the cloth.

''It will probably ache for awhile, and might numb. I suggest to take it easy for three days at most until its either numb, or beginning to close completely.'' She informed the man as he nodded to her, pressing a hand against the fresh bandages. ''You can come in on the second day for a checkup, I'll schedule you around 1 p.m, that way you can rest awhile.'' She gave him a closed-eye smile, as he nodded to her, slipping off the table as he took it easy as he straightened himself up. She turned away to her list as he began to slip on his tank top, flipping through the pages to the correct date and writing his name down among 1p.m for a checkup. She put down the clipboard on the counter and leaned back into her chair, slipping off her rubber gloves that she used to examine the cut to brush through her bangs with her hand. She washed off the blood on her rubber gloves in the sink and placed them down on the side of the sink before she began to walk towards the exit of the tent, slipping off the medical unit's cloak and hanging it up on the coat racket before she slipped out the tent into the busy terrian.

''Sakura-San!'' yelled Yuka, a confident woman with brunette medium length hair that was pulled up in a bun, with tanned skin and onyx tinted eyes.

''Ah.. Yuka-San, what do you need?'' asked Sakura as she looked to Yuka as she ran up to her, ''Are you free?'' asked the woman as Sakura nodded her head, ''Yes, did something happen?'' she asked as Yuka sighed, ''I need your help with an immediate autopsy on one of the enemy clones'' Sakura' blinked looking almost dumbfounded as she raised an eyebrow, ''But.. Shizune-San and I have already performed an autopsy report on the enemy clones, why do we need to perform another?'' Asked Sakura, ''Shizune-San want's another report on another clone in case there's any difference between the clones. She told me to tell you to perform it with me since you've done this on a clone before.'' Explained Yuka as Sakura nodded, ''Alright, let me grab my cloak.'' Sakura said tiredly as Yuka nodded, ''I'll meet you in Tent S3, the Autopsy tent in 5 minutes, we'll need to prepare, so please hurry.'' Yuka said as she ran off towards the other tents, leaving Sakura behind.

* * *

**Pain POV **

**Secret 'Akatsuki Head Quarters' **

I stood in front of 6 shaded figures, all wearing a cloak with imprinted red clouds among the black cloth, one stood behind me. My ringed eyes watched them all closely, ''Its almost time.. As you all know.'' I began as most of them looked up to look towards me as I spoke, ''The world believes we're dead, and so does.. as most of you know him as 'Tobi' also believes we've perished.'' I stopped to let them take in the information, seeing as we've been underground for quite awhile since our 'deaths'. ''There's been a change of plans basically.. Seeing as the Jinchuuriki souls have been taken by 'Tobi' and the last remaining soul is within Naruto who we can't afford to take seeing as he is not our enemy during this time...'' I breathed, letting the small bit soak in before I continued.. ''Meaning we have a decision.. We'll all take a vote, but I'm letting everyone have time to think the decisions over before we have a vote.'' I felt their stares as I spoke the last bit of words, '' We join Tobi and fight against the United forces to create a new, or.. We join the United forces and bring down Tobi and his subordinates..'' I exhaled deeply as I turned around and walked towards my desk, a feminine figure who was standing behind me turning to watch me as I walked towards the desk.

''Also.. Zetsu is also with Tobi in this war, he's been with him since Tobi has joined, coming from my resources..''

I finished as I turned my head to look at them, ''Dismissed.. We'll form again in 5 days..''

They nodded as they turned around and headed out the wooden door in a formed line, a tall masculine figure closing the door seeing as he was last among the group.

''A dicision huh?'' asked Konan, walking out from the shadows and into the dim lighting of the candlelight as she watched as I sat down on my chair, rubbing my temples.

''What else is there to do Konan?''

''Why can't we take other precautions?''

''Other.. precautions?''

''Well instead of blindlessly joining a side, how about we .. take notes?''

….

''What do you have in mind?''

''We're going to need a captive first..''

* * *

Sakura was spread out on her futon in her small tent that she shared with 5 others, she slept in her uniform disgarding the vest so that incase of an emergency she can easily dress and run out.

''I wonder how things are going back home..'' she said as she sadly thought of her parents, remembering her last day with them before setting off..

_***Flashback **_

_(__**Sakura POV) **_

_I walked out the front door and stopped, turning around to see the sad faces of my parents, ''Sakura... Be careful out there! Please!'' her mother had yelled as her mother threw her arms around her, crying into her shoulder. I smiled at my mother, ''I'll miss you to mom.. and no worries, I'll defiantly come back!'' I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her, before looking up to my dad, ''We'll see you soon right kiddo'?'' Kizashi asked as he gave her a small grin, Sakura nodded in return as her mother released her. Her father had wrapped his arms around Mebuki giving her a loving embrace as she smiled at me, tears falling from her eyes. _

_***End **_

I smiled to myself, 'I really love them.. Even though they can be annoying at times...' I turned over to rest on my side as I closed my eyes letting rest overwhelm me...

* * *

**Underground Base **

**-Pain and Konan POV **

''Are you sure Konan?'' asked Pain as he thought over her thoughts.

''Quite sure, the Kyuubi would come after anyone, so we don't need to choose a certain one, but we need an important one to be able to get the information we need..''

….

''Alright... bring Kakuzu to me at once.''

''Right''

* * *

**Please Review, and give me your ideas and comments. This is my FIRST serious fanfiction.. Also if you have any questions .. like how are the Akatsuki alive and what not then private message or review your questions and I'll get back to you. **

**I'll make the next one longer.. Promise!**


End file.
